shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
}} Shadow the Hedgehog is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog fandom. Character Shadow is the ultimate life form and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. He was created by Professor Gerald Robotnik, the grandfather of Doctor Eggman, 50 years ago. Ships Het :Shadade - the ship between Shadow and Shade the Echidna :Shadally - the ship between Shadow and Sally Acorn :Shadamy - the ship between Shadow and Amy Rose :Shadangle - the ship between Shadow and Tangle the Lemur :Shadaria - the ship between Shadow and Maria Robotnik :Shadarine - the ship between Shadow and Marine the Raccoon :Shadave - the ship between Shadow and Wave the Swallow :Shadaze - the ship between Shadow and Blaze the Cat :Shadeam - the ship between Shadow and Cream the Rabbit :Shadikal - the ship between Shadow and Tikal the Echidna :Shadiona - the ship between Shadow and Fiona Fox :Shadlien-da - the ship between Shadow and Lien-Da :Shadmina - the ship between Shadow the Hedgehog and Mina Mongoose :Shadnicole - the ship between Shadow and Nicole the Holo-Lynx :Shadolly - the ship between Shadow and Molly :Shadoney - the ship between Shadow the Hedgehog and Honey the Cat :Shadonia - the ship between Shadow and Sonia the Hedgehog :Shadosmo - the ship between Shadow and Cosmo :Shadouge - the ship between Shadow and Rouge the Bat :ShadPie - the ship between Shadow and Pinkie Pie :Shadsticks - the ship between Shadow and Sticks the Badger :Shadsu - the ship between Shadow and Julie-Su :Shadtiara - the ship between Shadow and Tiara Boobowski :ShadTwi - the ship between Shadow and Twilight Sparkle :Shaddy - the ship between Shadow and Wendy O. Koopa Slash :Infinadow - the ship between Shadow and Infinite :Knuxadow - the ship between Shadow and Knuckles the Echidna :Mephadow - the ship between Shadow and Mephiles the Dark :Metadow - the ship between Shadow and Metal Sonic :Shadails - the ship between Shadow and Miles "Tails" Prower :Shadeggman - the ship between Shadow and Doctor Eggman :Shadilver - the ship between Shadow and Silver the Hedgehog :Shadpio - the ship between Shadow the Hedgehog and Espio the Chameleon :Sonadow - the ship between Shadow and Sonic the Hedgehog Poly :Sconadilver - the ship between Shadow, Scourge the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog :ShadKnuxOuge - the ship between Shadow, Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat :Shadoumy - the ship between Shadow, Rouge the Bat and Amy Rose :Sonadaze - the ship between Shadow, Sonic the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat :Sonadilver - the ship between Shadow, Sonic the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog :SonShadAmy - the ship between Shadow, Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose :SonShadSilvAmy - the ship between Shadow, Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog and Amy Rose Friendships :Team Dark - the ship between Shadow, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega Cargo :Shadmerald - the ship between Shadow and the fourth Chaos Emerald Fandom FAN FICTION : :Shadow (Games) on FanFiction.Net :Shadow (Sonic Boom) tag on FanFiction.Net List Navigation Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (Fandom)/Characters/Male